


Inevitability

by RemembrancerLirael



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: The Doctor promised them. If only his heart had listened to his head.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, it's been years since I've written fanfic.

The Doctor promised them, his pink and yellow girl and conman. It was an easy promise to make. How could he not love these two silly little humans?  
  
Still, Jack had never quite given them his heart. The Doctor wondered if there was some trauma behind that. Rose thought she wasn’t good enough. Neither were true.  
  
Jack knew, if faced with an impossible choice, the Doctor wouldn’t hesitate. He would always choose her first. And until Jack heard the TARDIS depart, he felt ready for that inevitability. It was only rational.  
  
If only his heart had listened to his head.


End file.
